The objective of the current study is to screen adolescents with NIDDM and their families for mutation/polymorphisms in putative obesity related genes (leptin, beta 3 adrenergic receptor and other human homologues of rodent obesity genes), and characterizing eating behavior, diet, insulin secretory characteristics, and anthropometry. The overall goal is to identify the profile of patients with early onset NIDDM to allow further studies into the pathophysiology of the disease, aid in the design of rational therapy, and permit the identification of other at risk patients for early intervention.